The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the portable electronic device environment. As the portable electronic devices evolve, portable electronic devices have adopted various different forms and functionality. One general trend is that portable electronic devices configured for mobile communications, such as mobile phones, are being put into ever smaller cases as microphone and other technology allows for the portable electronic devices to be physically further from a sound source without substantial degradation of sound quality.
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers are ubiquitous. According to one source, there are 2.5 billion smartphone users and 1.2 billion tablet users worldwide.
Many people purchase cases for portable devices to protect the portable devices from damage, if and when they are dropped or otherwise subject to external shocks.
Some people purchase stands for portable devices to prop them up in orientations to facilitate viewing videos or otherwise operating the device.